NEO: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by MapleRose
Summary: New from the Destiny manufacturer: the NEO LORRNOKE unit! Here's a complete guide on how to take care of your Amnesiac Masked Man.


AN: Welcome to another edition of Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual. This time, featuring Neo Lorrnoke from Destiny. The original idea belongs to _Teresa Green_, and was first adapted for SEED/Destiny by _mumyou nanashi_.

The urge to write this kinda came out of my discussion with someone, about how Neo isn't Mwu, and how annoyed we are with Neo's lack of character development or personality, and how he's a poor replacement for our beloved Mwu.

A few notes, I usually use the official English spellings, but I use the Japanese spellings for Neo and Stellar because I'm more comfortable with those.

Beware of slight Neo-bashing, I think I was having too much fun making fun of him… And beware of spoilers galore.

Dedicated to Mirinee for her help and inspiration!

* * *

**NEO LORRNOKE: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

_Congratulations_ ! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated NEO LORRNOKE unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your Amnesiac Masked Man, please pay close attention to the following instructions:

-

**Basic Information**

**-**

Name: NEO LORRNOKE (a.k.a. Neo, Captain of the 81 st Independent Mobile Squadron, Mwu la Fllaga (?))

Date of Manufacture: 29 November C.E. 42 (gasp, a year older than Mwu?!)

Place of Manufacture: Earth, Atlantic Federation

Genetic Type: Natural/Newtype (?)

Height: 183 cm

Weight: Heavy

-

**Your NEO LORRNOKE unit will come with the following accessories:**

**-**

One (1) bullet-proof grey mask/helmet-type thing

One (1) custom Earth Alliance officer's uniform, from the 81 st Independent Mobile Squadron

One (1) TS-MA4F Exus (painted an bright shade of magenta pink)

One (1) Girty Lue/Bogey One, complete with memory erasing/altering lab (Note, limited edition ONLY, while supplies last)

One (1) pair of scissors (so you can cut his mop of hair)

-

Please take note that the GAT-04 Windam is not included with your NEO LORRNOKE unit. Please contact some random Earth Alliance officer after landing on Earth to obtain it. Also note that the units usually around the NEO LORRNOKE (STELLAR LOUSSIER, STING OAKLEY, and AUEL NEIDER) sold separately. The Orb uniform and pilot suit, the SKYGRASPER, and the AKATSUKI are also not included, please contact MURRUE RAMIUS or CAGALLI YULA ATHHA at ORB to get those.

-

**Programming:**

**-**

The NEO LORRNOKE unit at first glance doesn't look all that attractive or nice. But give him time to warm up to you, and he may take off his ugly mask (if not, then get a KIRA YAMATO (Destiny Edition) unit to knock it off forcefully), and you may discover that he isn't all that bad-looking (once you get past the scars and ugly hair). This unit is quite obedient and will do most things you order him to do. However, if you do have trouble to get him to obey, we suggest finding a JIBRIL unit.

**MU LA FLAGA REPLACEMENT: **Has your MU LA FLAGA unit gone missing, or maybe you want a MU LA FLAGA unit but can't get one. Are you pining for him or want fanservice from him? Then the NEO LORRNOKE is perfect to fulfill all your MU LA FLAGA needs. The unit looks and sounds just like the MU LA FLAGA unit (but with not as nice hair and scars), and it comes complete with FLAGA GENES (JEANS)™. For extra features, use the MU LA FLAGA MEMORY DATA™ when running this program. This is not provided with the unit. The NEO LORRNOKE will have to earn it, by protecting the ARCHANGEL from the MINERVA first, and then the memory data will magically and miraculously appear in your unit.

**PILOT:** The NEO LORRNOKE is a versatile unit when it comes to piloting things, be it mobile armour, mobile suit, or fighter planes, or commanding battleships. And as an added plus, this unit is good at listening and obeying orders without question. So if you ever want a puppet pilot who can pilot anything, this unit is perfect for you!

**BODYGUARD:** Feeling threatened? The NEO LORRNOKE is professionally trained for combat, and although he doesn't use a gun, he can fight your enemies off with a mobile suit/mobile armour/fighter plane. If that doesn't work, he can sweet talk or lie to your enemies and give them false assurance, giving you enough time to escape.

**RADAR: **Want to find the MINERVA and/or its crew and don't know where to start? Let the NEO LORRNOKE help you! He can locate a REY ZA BURREL unit within a 20 km radius, and where there's a REY ZA BURREL unit, the MINERVA is usually not far. Let the NEO LORRNOKE lead you to your destination like a police dog.

**OBEDIENT PAWN:** Want to do something but don't want to get your hands dirty? Then use the NEO LORRNOKE to execute your plans for you! He will do it efficiently and effectively. This program will work even better if you've got a JIBRIL around to hand out those orders. Caution: this program may no longer function as desired once a KIRA YAMATO knocks his mask off and he gets in contact with the units of ARCHANGEL .

-

**Your NEO LORRNOKE has five (5) different settings:**

**-**

Neutral/Emotionless (Default Setting)

Manipulative/Lying

Flirtatious/Perverted (Locked)

Confused and Annoyed (Locked)

Angsty/Troubled (Locked)

Unit is almost always in Neutral/Emotionless mode. When his with a STELLAR LOUSSIER unit, or talking to a SHINN ASUKA, he goes into Manipulative/Lying mode. DO NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING HE SAYS he he's in this mode! The Angst/Troubled mode is for when this unit thinks about orders from a JIBRIL unit. The Confused and Annoyed mode is locked until he gets captured by the ARCHANGEL , which afterwards he will be in this mode quite a lot. The Flirtatious/Perverted mode is also activated if he gets on the ARCHANGEL , and meets a MURRUE RAMIUS unit.

-

**Relations with other units:**

**-**

Your NEO LORRNOKE unit seems cold and emotionless at first, hiding behind a mask. But with time and interaction with you or other units, he may open up more, and may even prove to be sweet. If not, at least he'll provide some entertainment or fanservice.

**MURRUE RAMIUS:** Your NEO LORRNOKE may make this unit cry upon first meeting, but it seems that your NEO LORRNOKE will grow to like this unit over time due to his "Mu La Flaga Replacement" programming and FLAGA GENES (JEANS) ™, and in return, she may end up liking your NEO LORRNOKE unit too. Your unit will stick to her like glue, and will want to protect her. However, if you already have a MU LA FLAGA unit or see one around the MURRUE RAMIUS, we suggest to keep your NEO LORRNOKE away from her and the MU LA FLAGA. (see note at the end of section)

**STELLAR LOUSSIER:** Your NEO LORRNOKE unit will be fond of this unit (but NO, YOUR NEO LORRNOKE WILL NOT LIKE HER _THAT_ WAY!!). However, he will still continuously lie to her and manipulate her by giving her false assurances, and erase or alter her memories. If you don't want the STELLAR LOUSSIER unit to get hurt, then we suggest limiting their interactions.

**JIBRIL:** The puppet-master to your NEO LORRNOKE. This unit will prove to be very useful in running your unit's "Obedient Pawn" program. However, extended contact with this unit will leave your NEO LORRNOKE in the Angsty/Troubled mode and in a bad mood.

**KIRA YAMATO:** This is the unit to go to if you want to get your NEO LORRNOKE to the ARCHANGEL . However, this unit will continuously mistake your NEO LORRNOKE for a MU LA FLAGA unit, and this will annoy and/or confuse your unit. Another useful feature of the KIRA YAMATO is that it can be used be find your NEO LORRNOKE if he's missing, as this unit can sense your NEO LORRNOKE somehow.

-

**Other unit interactions:**

**- **

**SHINN ASUKA:** The NEO LORRNOKE unit was in his Manipulative/Lying mode when he first encountered the SHINN ASUKA. And in that mode, he lied to the SHINN ASUKA by making a false promise he didn't keep. DO NOT LET THESE TWO UNITS EVER MEET AGAIN! (If they for some reason do meet, don't let the SHINN ASUKA know who your unit is). We are not responsible for any damages resulting from their interaction!!

**ATHRUN ZALA: **This unit is a comrade of your NEO LORRNOKE, and he may work together with your NEO LORRNOKE after your unit helps him out in a pinch.

**CAGALLI YULA ATHHA: **This unit doesn't talk or interact with your NEO LORRNOKE much, but she will lend (possibly for keeps) your unit the AKATSUKI once she gets bored with it, so that's a plus. Therefore, make sure that your NEO LORRNOKE is nice to her and behaves himself.

**REY ZA BURREL: **For reasons we will not reveal, this unit and your NEO LORRNOKE can sense each other (much like MU LA FLAGA and RAU LE CREUSET). However, they will only ever fight twice and will never meet face to face (sorry) or talk to each other.

**MU LA FLAGA: **WARNING!! DO NOT LET THIS UNIT AND YOUR NEO LORRNOKE UNIT INTERACT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!!! DUE TO THEIR PROGRAMMINGS, WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THEY DO INTERACT, AND BOTH UNITS MAY END UP VERY UNSTABLE. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT WE'RE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DAMAGES THAT MAY OR MAY NOT OCCUR TO THE MU LA FLAGA UNIT OR YOUR UNIT.

-

**Cleaning:**

**-**

The NEO LORRNOKE is quite capable of cleaning himself. However, if you insist on cleaning him yourself, please remember the following: do not machine-wash; towel-dry only, do not tumble dry. Unit may be dry-cleaned. Also, it seems that he prefers baths, especially with a MURRUE RAMIUS unit. But showers are fine too.

-

**Energy:**

**-**

Your NEO LORRNOKE unit needs lots of food to give him energy. Feed him thrice daily, with generous portions.

-

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**-**

Q: Ewww, what's with the scars on my NEO LORRNOKE unit! Is that a defect?

A: Those scars came from an accident during development. But now they have become part of who he is and it adds character. So no, it's not a defect, all NEO LORRNOKE units come with those scars. However, if you wish to have them removed, find the nearest YZAK JULE unit (Destiny edition) and borrow some scar removal cream from him.

Q: What is the helmet/mask for? Why does the unit come with it?

A: That thing is both a helmet and a mask. It is bullet-proof, so it protects his head when he goes to fight either in the "Pilot", "Bodyguard" or "Obedient Pawn" program. It also functions as a mask to hide his identity from his (or your) enemies. It is additionally used to hide his scars, because he is a bit sensitive about them at first. Once he gets to know you well enough, he will be comfortable taking it off.

Q: The helmet/mask thing is so ugly! I like masked units, but why couldn't you have made a better-looking mask?

A: Blame the unit designer… Maybe he thought having the mask so ugly will make you appreciate the unit's unmasked appearance more. But if you want a cooler-looking mask, steal one from a RAU LE CREUSET unit (but don't let him find out though, because that unit is rather attached to his mask).

Q: Why are the Exus and the Windom painted such bright feminine colours?

A: Unfortunately, when we produced the Exus and the Windom, that shade of magenta was the only colour of paint we had available. If you don't like the colour, write to us with a stamped, self-addressed envelope, and we'll send you a coupon for some Mobile Suit and Mobile Armour paint (available in participating Canadian Tire stores, or order online from us).

Q: Is the NEO LORRNOKE unit the same as the MU LA FLAGA unit?

A: NO! These units are two separate units with totally different programming, functions, and mood settings. The only similarities are their appearances (aside from the hairstyle and scars) and voices, and their CPUs were from the same model. Please read the Warning note under "Unit interactions", and do not let this unit and the MU LA FLAGA interact, because we don't know how their CPUs will react.

Q: What is the MU LA FLAGA MEMORY DATA™, and how do I use it?

A: The disk is used as part of the NEO LORRNOKE's "Mu La Flaga Replacement" program to enhance the program. It is not included with the unit. You will have to get NEO LORRNOKE to earn it (see instructions under Programming section), or you can order it online from us for the low low price of $23,463,265. This unit was originally the prototype for the MU LA FLAGA unit, so it is compatible with the Memory Data. You don't have to worried about installation, as it installs automatically.

-

**Troubleshooting:**

**-**

Problem: You can't get him to take helmet/mask off, or it won't come off for some reason.

Solution: Find the nearest KIRA YAMATO (Destiny Edition) unit, and stage a fight between your NEO LORRNOKE and the KIRA YAMATO. The KIRA YAMATO will help you knock his helmet/mask off.

Problem: You tried to run the "Mu La Flaga Replacement" program, but it's not functioning properly. The NEO LORRNOKE unit is stuck in the Confused/Annoyed mode, and keeps on insisting that he is "Neo Lorrnoke ta-i-sa".

Solution: Have you obtained the MU LA FLAGA MEMORY DATA™ yet? If not, then obtaining that will solve your problem. If you've installed it and it still didn't work, then maybe it's because he has developed his own personality and will, and doesn't want to be MU LA FLAGA. You should accept him as it is, but if that is a problem, then send the unit back to us and we'll try to fix it.

Problem: You've 'accidentally' let your NEO LORRNOKE unit meet and interact with a MU LA FLAGA unit, and now both units are confused and unstable.

Solution: Argh! We warned you, in capital letters, NOT to let this happen! Don't you people read user manuals?! Anyway, you can try to calm both units down, or get a MURRUE RAMIUS to do it (but be aware that doing so may cause animosity between these units). They _might _end up getting along, if you're successful. If all else fails, you can reboot the units, but it is not recommended and is meant to be used as a last resort.

-

With proper care and maintenance, your NEO LORRNOKE unit will lead a long and happy life (but only if you keep him away from certain units).

* * *

AN: That turned out longer than I planned.. guess I had too much fun making fun of Neo. I hope you liked reading that as much as I liked writing it. Yes, there were lots of things about Neo that bothers me (like his stupid mask, stupid hair, stupid lack of personality and character development, among other things), and thinking of him as Mwu would break my heart... 

Credits: "scar removal cream" courtesy of mumyou nanashi's SEED Montly, "bullet-proof" helmet/mask inspired by flash animation on a fansite, "Flaga Genes/Jeans" inspired by Mirinee.

And check out my other user manuals for MU LA FLAGA and MURRUE RAMIUS; manuals for other units can be found on mumyou nanashi's page.

Feedback welcome!


End file.
